The Type of Advice Only Walter Can Give
by Cordis-Mensis
Summary: a fluffy little story involving a piece of advice that Walter gives to Liv Dunham. AltLivia/OurLincoln. Redverse/Amberverse . please read and review.


A/n: The last episode of Fringe with altLincoln's funeral scared me half to death. I have my own soldier over seas and the thought of having to sit through that was...dreadful to say the least. So after getting started on like three heavier pieces, I wrote this one to lighten up the mood. Some fluff to remedy my sadness and potentially fear.

No spoilers, just a little fluff piece involving altLivia/ourLincoln. Ah, in this piece, they have an established relationship. And please, **leave a review**! (I will remind you again).

The Type of Advice That Only Walter Can Give

Lincoln walked into the apartment and shut the door quietly. His act of stealth quickly failed though when he put one foot down on a squeaky toy lying on the welcome mat. "What the -" he paused. _Great, _Lincoln thought as he tried to remove his foot from it as quietly as humanly possible. The noise still rang out across the small apartment.

"Liv?" He called out, setting his briefcase down on the kitchen counter on top of – Lincoln did a double take and squinted through his glasses at the object he just set his things on top of. Yes, if his vision was correct, he had indeed set his briefcase on top of a navy blue bra. _What is Liv up to? _A wave of dread passed through his mind, but he shoved it away as quickly as it came. He walked into the kitchen and stared for a moment out at the blue sky where a blimp was passing by. He would never quite get used to the sight of that.

He grabbed the grocery bags that he had put on the bar stool and yelped as he stepped on a hard metallic object on the floor. A belt buckle. Of course. Lincoln kicked it out of the way, suspending his curiosity for a second just to put the frozen yogurt away in the fridge. (He didn't really like frozen yogurt, but it was all this side had, so in the absence of ice cream, it would have to do).

"Livvy?" He called out again, using the pet name that she only _sometimes_ allowed him to use. Lincoln looked down at his feet and found her heavy cargos lying on the floor by the bathroom door. He peeked in to see if she was in there. Maybe she couldn't wait to take a shower. But alas, she was not. He ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Olivia, babe?" He thought for a moment about calling her 'Olive' but he was ninety nine percent sure that she would just shoot him if he called her that. He stepped over her discarded red shirt lying next to her black panties and moved closer to the bedroom where he heard noise coming from the television. He felt that between the front door and the bedroom door, his pants had mysteriously gotten tighter.

"Babe?" He called, too lazy to use her name anymore. He peeked in the crack in the door and saw her sitting on the bed. Naked.

His girlfriend (from another universe, really it should be labeled, 'its complicated' but to them it was really quite simple; at least compared to Peter and Olivia), was naked from head to toe with the last tub of "cupcake batter" frozen yogurt in her hands. Her auburn red hair fell down her shoulders and reached the crook of her arm. He heard panting and looked down to her feet where a large Labrador retriever was lapping away at her perfectly manicured toe nails.

"Hey stranger," her voice sounded sultry and seductive, ever so inviting and Lincoln smiled.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "How's Batman doing?" He asked, motioning to their dog lying happily on the carpeted floor.

"He missed you."

"Just him?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to the bed.

"Mhmm," Liv answered, sucking on the silver spoon.

"That's...disheartening." Lincoln put his hand to his heart in mock pain and she let out a little cry of laughter. "What's with..." he motioned to her naked body, "the lack of clothes?"

"Walter said it's good for you." she replied innocently.

"Walter."

"Yep."

"Only Walter could give such ridiculous advice," Lincoln mumbled as Liv set the tub of frozen desert down on the bedside table and waltzed over to him.

Lincoln opened his arms and let Liv in. She pressed her nude body to his and stood up on her tip-toes to get closer to his ear. "I might have missed you too," she whispered. Lincoln had no words as he raised his hand to her chin and lifted it up so that his lips could meet hers. She melted into the kiss and parted her lips a little bit, inviting him to deepen it. He accepted the invitation and ran his tongue against her lower lip and then slipped it gently into her mouth. Liv leaned in for one more chaste 'hello' kiss before pulling away, knowing that there were much more to come later.

"I love you," Lincoln whispered against her bangs and she grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too," She felt him smile against her forehead before finally placing a light kiss there.

"So Walter..." Lincoln trailed off.

"Walter says it's a good release, just getting naked." Liv smile turned into a playful smirk.

"I see."

"You wanna try it with me?"

"I do..." Lincoln said, biting his lip. Liv laughed and pulled him by the neck tie closer to the bed with her. She climbed onto the edge of the mattress and stood on her knees facing him. Mind you, still naked.

"Let's get you undressed then. That's the first step," she informed him as she began to undo his tie and rid him of his heavy jacket.

"Ohkaaay," was the best mesmerized Lincoln could do.

Sometimes Walter gave out the best advice.

Fin.

End note: What do you think? **Please leave a review**! If I come up with more (we'll see, be patient) I'll post!


End file.
